Humans
Humans (人間, Ningen) are the dominant species of Mobius. They usually co-exist and live in harmony with Pokémon and Mobians, in a world similar to that of the real world or Earth. Humans who own and use Pokémon for a number of different purposes are called Pokémon Trainers and are found throughout the regions of the Mobius. The very relationship between humans, Mobians and Pokémon is what the series mainly revolves around, featuring them in the vast majority of games, anime, manga and other media. Throughout the Sonic Pokémon series, humans and Mobians have befriended Pokémon and used their help in tasks like battling, Pokémon Contests, protecting nature, and other vital roles. However, some evil teams have used Pokémon harmfully for their own gain. Members of the human race who are significant to several of the Sonic Pokémon series' storylines include Dr. Eggman (Ivo Robotnik), Maria Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik, Christopher Thorndyke, Princess Elise, and the President. Description Anatomy Characteristics Humans in various age groups have been shown in all sources of Sonic Pokémon media, while infants have seldom been seen and very rarely appear in the anime. The biological relationship between humans and Pokémon is not explored within the series, but it is known that humans and Pokémon are two different "species", unlike the Earth or real-world relationship between humans and animals. There are a few references in Sinnoh myths mentioning that humans and Pokémon once coexisted as a single species. A few individuals appear to possess abilities well beyond those that real-world humans are capable of attaining, such as having Psychic or Aura powers. For comical purposes, characters in Mobius are often pictured with a greatly exaggerated ability to withstand physical trauma, (e.g. being burned, poisoned, and falling great distances). The most common occurrence of humans being harmed without injury is the constant electrocution of Ash and his nemesis, the Team Rocket Gang, consisting of Jessie, James, Jake and Meowth, who are blasted off over the horizon countless times in the anime series. However, Pokémon still present a threat to humans, hence why people need a license in order to train Pokémon. Culture The human culture of Mobius, much like the technology, is depicted as revolving around Mobians and Pokémon. The care and research of Pokémon is shown to be of primary importance and Pokémon battles are an almost universal pastime. Facilities such as Pokémon Centers, Gyms and even entire arenas and stadiums have been built to this end. So important are Pokémon to humans and Mobians that they were revered or even outright worshiped in certain parts of the world, especially legendary Pokémon, so named because of their prominent roles in myths and legends. However, this fascination with Pokémon is not always benevolent; various individuals and organizations with motives ranging from greed to grandiosity have repeatedly tried to exploit Pokémon to further their own agendas, often at the expense of the well being of Pokémon, other people or even the very world itself. This is not always the case as humans are equally capable of good as they are of evil, and are able to see the error of their ways; however, only time will tell if they are also able to learn from their mistakes. Unlike the real world, humans in the Pokémon world live, for the most part, in an extremely environmentally friendly society. Automobiles are apparently used at a minimum, with walking or riding Pokémon being the preferred methods of transportation, as demonstrated by the many traveling Trainers who have not been shown to use public transport. However, bicycles are common. Many vehicles are seen with virtually no visible emissions such as smoke, suggesting that technology has allowed for environmentally friendly transportation. Towns and cities are often deeply integrated with the surrounding environment, and often allow surrounding forests to encroach on the city borders. The population of humans appears to be much lower than that of the real world, as seen by the immense stretches of forest and fields, untouched by human development. There are also many examples of human developments, both ancient and modern, that have been abandoned for one reason or another that have since been reclaimed by nature and Pokémon. Society In the games, the main country is the United Federation, which has a human president (similar to the United States of America). There is also a government with multiple establishments, one of which is the Guardian Units of Nations. The humans are mainly depicted as regular people. Most humans do not have special abilities, as most of the anthropomorphic or Pokémon do. However, there are some cases where they do -- such as Princess Elise's forcefield power and Eggman's super-intelligence, his super human strength in his arms, and his shockingly high speed. The human species, Pokémon and the anthropomorphic animals mostly co-exist in areas, but one species is exclusive in some areas. It is sometimes stated that the human race is more technologically advanced than the real world or modern day Earth, in that they have more complex devices, such as the floating monitors, found in Station Square. Evidence is given to prove this, such as that humans have built more efficient space stations, and created artificial life via genetic cloning. Technology Humans have achieved a level of technology unparalleled by any other species on the planet. Much of human technology appears to be based around the concept of human-Pokémon relations; this technology includes the ubiquitous Poké Ball as well as teleportation and data transfer systems designed to store and move captured Pokémon at their Trainer's convenience. Humans have also created artificial Pokémon, such as ; a product of artificial intelligence programming and light manipulation, and ; a powerful clone of , designed and created specifically for battling. Apparently, this knack for technology dates back to ancient times as there are many examples of lost civilizations that utilized similar technology. It would seem strange that humans remain dominant over Pokémon, as it is mentioned in many occasions that some Pokémon (e.g. and ) appear to be far more intelligent and powerful than humans, however, this has not been explored much aside from Pokédex descriptions. Human organizations in the Pokémon world * International Police: A law-enforcement organization. * Pokémon Association: Handles legislation regarding Pokémon. * Pokémon Breeder: Raises and mates Pokémon for genetic improvements such as Pokémon moves, Individual Values, and Natures. * Pokémon Connoisseurs: Specializes in identifying the compatibility between Pokémon and their Trainers. * Pokémon Coordinators: Raises Pokémon to compete in Pokémon Contests, by feeding them Pokéblocks or Poffins compatible with their natures, and teaching them moves designed for particular appeals. * Gym Leaders: Hold some title of prestige and worthy of recognition among Pokémon Trainers, earning them status in a town or city to challenge Trainers aspiring to challenge the Pokémon League of their particular region. They also hand out a Badges to Pokémon Trainers who beat them in battle. * Pokémon G-Men: A detective unit whose main purpose is to travel the countryside, investigating and arresting anyone who improperly treats Pokémon. * Pokémon Professors: Researches certain aspects of Pokémon and the Mobius, such as Evolutions, habitat, etc. They also hand out Starter Pokémon to aspiring Pokémon Trainers. * Ranger Union: Ranger series belong to the Ranger Union, an organization with the intention of fighting people who mistreat Pokémon and threaten peace. They utilize the power of Pokémon to protect the environment, help other people, and help Pokémon. Rangers use Capture Stylers to bestow feelings of friendship to Pokémon. * Pokémon Trainers: Raises, travels with, and battles with Pokémon. * Villainous Teams: The villainous teams would threaten the region, and serve as antagonists to be defeated. They can range from mere crime syndicates, such as Team Rocket in the Kanto or Johto regions, to groups with specific, extreme ideological beliefs, such as Team Galactic in the Sinnoh region or Team Plasma in the Unova region. Notable Humans *Dr. Eggman *Gerald Robotnik *The President *Dr. Eggman Nega *Princess Elise the Third *Abraham Tower *Dillon Pickle *Wentos *Sonic Man *Christopher Thorndyke *Maria Robotnik *Molly Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Races Category:Groups and species